Fuerte como Vanzilla
by TonyPresidio
Summary: Que pensar cuando la vida te trata mal por una semana? He aquí la respuesta a tu pregunta, el cual Luan nos demostrara que hay que sonreír a pesar de todo.


" **Fuerte como Vanzilla"**

 **-o-**

 _ **¿Qué hacer cuando te ha ido mal en la semana? En este fic encontrarás una persona que a pesar de su enfermedad, sonríe.**_

Sábado en la mañana, luego de un buen desayuno, Lincoln estaba listo como colaborador para ayudar a Luan en el negocio de animar fiestas infantiles, aunque la pequeña comediante notó en su cara que no todo estaba normal en el subconsciente de su hermano, quien a pesar de su maquillaje de payaso, su cara denotaba otra cosa.

-¿Qué te pasa Lincoln?- preguntó Luan, mientras empezó a vestirse de doctora graciosa, referente al Dr. Patch Adams, célebre por su técnica de risaterapia.

-¡Tuve una semana terrible, la vida apesta!- fue la expresión de Lincoln, al relatar toda su semana, desde tres exámenes con bajas calificaciones, roces con Ronnie Anne, pelea con un bravucón y demás cosas negativas que no quiso seguir nombrando , para poder olvidar lo terrible que le fue en la semana.

Luan al momento de haber escuchado aquel relato de su hermano, no dudó en también vestirlo de doctor, pues esta vez, el evento el cual se dirigían no era ni siquiera un cumpleaños, ni bautizo, debido a que Luan solo en su maleta llevaba varios globos y serpentinas para la ocasión.

-¿Y qué tipo de evento animaremos con estos trajes?- preguntó Lincoln algo intrigado respecto al evento el cual no se llevaban muchas cosas.

-Este no es un evento, es un compromiso social- finalizó Luan antes de pedir un taxi al hospital Royal Woods.

Luego de aproximadamente quince minutos de trayecto, los jóvenes Loud llegaron a su destino, el cual le sorprendió a Lincoln, quien le resultara extraño animar un cumpleaños en un hospital.

-¡Luan, que tal!- fue el saludo por parte de las enfermeras, quienes ya sabían de la visita de la comediante para una paciente en especial, que conoció meses atrás en una convención de animaciones y actuaciones, el cual llevaron lazos de amistad por su estilo de humor sano y entusiasmo que tenía siempre para animar a los demás, el cual con el tiempo se hicieron buenas amigas.

-Ella me animó mucho cuando me abucheaba el público con su estilo de humor, ahora es mi turno alegrarla- mientras subían por el ascensor los hermanos Loud, fue parte de la redacción de Luan respecto con aquella chica, la cual su salud empezó a decaer de una forma muy rápida debido a la leucemia que sufría, la cual no le quiso decir absolutamente nada hasta tener confianza con la joven comediante.

-Quiero que la conozcas, y la animes junto a mí- finalizó Luan, al también recomendarle que no debía quejarse por cosas vanas que le sucedían en la semana, recalcando el caso de esta chica que estaba a punto de conocer, cuyo nombre en su puerta decía Adriana, acompañado de muchos dibujos por parte de sus compañeros de clases, quienes velaban por su salud.

-¡Luan Loud, mi mejor animadora y amiga!- fue la expresión de aquella chica, quien yacía en la cama con una bata de hospital, además con varias cicatrices en sus brazos, producto de las transfusiones de sangre y demás inyecciones, aunque con una sonrisa que nunca faltaba al momento de recibir a su amiga, el cual la pequeña Luan siempre al momento de abrazarla, unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, pues sus esperanzas para que su amiga viva eran intactas.

-¡Siempre estaré aquí para animarte, en especial cuando tú lo hiciste!- fueron la palabras de la joven, quien a pesar de su fatiga, su voz denotó alegría, pues aquella chica le tenía una sorpresa especial en un pequeño sobre.

-¿Él es Lincoln, verdad?- fue la pregunta que hizo Adriana al momento de verlo escondido en la puerta de la sala, el cual Luan lo hizo entrar para que conozca a su querida amiga, quien lamentablemente se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte por aquella nefasta enfermedad.

Una vez reunidos en la cama, la joven paciente abrió aquel sobre, el cual constaba un dibujo de "Vanzilla", el auto que le pertenecía a la familia Loud, acompañado de varios enunciados que daban a conocer las fortalezas tanto de la van familiar, como las de Adriana, la cual Luan comento que la familia deseaba deshacerse de aquel auto familiar del año setenta y nueve.

-Quiero que escuchen la carta que les hice, con mucho afecto- quiso

-0-

" _Fuerte como Vanzilla"_

 _Fuerte como la lata, al igual de mis ganas de vivir, su interior cómodo, como mi corazón al momento de conocer nuevas personas que me desean ver sonreír, sus puertas frágiles como mis brazos que diariamente sufren transfusiones sanguíneas, pero una carrocería que ayuda a aguantar esos dolores con ayuda de mi familia, el motor son ustedes que se toman un poco de su valioso tiempo para venirme a ver, la cajuela, como mi alma que recibe el equipaje de amor de muchas personas, las llantas , duraderas como nuestra amistad, deshacerse de "Vanzilla" seria como morir, pido mil veces que no se deshagan de ese auto, pues deshacerse de él, equivale a eliminarme espiritualmente._

 _-Atte: Adrianita_

Una carta que llenó de emociones a los hermanos Loud, quien con un fuerte abrazo agradecieron por aquel gesto, decidieron guardarla para seguir con el espectáculo, para que Adriana pueda sonreír nuevamente, el cual el repertorio que duro aproximadamente dos horas, daban desde chistes sanos, maromas y actos conjuntos entre Lincoln y Luan; el cual aquel objetivo de hacer sonreír a aquella chica, fue un rotundo éxito.

Finalmente, tanto Lincoln como Luan se despidieron de aquella chica, quien encendió el televisor una vez los hermanos Loud pasaron la puerta de aquella habitación.

-Después de esta experiencia, pienso que Adriana es más feliz que yo, a pesar de todo- reflexionó Lincoln, mientras que su hermana con una sonrisa, explicó que su lección del día fue hacerle ver, que hay personas que a pesar de las situaciones críticas que viven, no se quejan de ello y sonríen para que aquellas cicatrices que deja la vida, no son barreras para disfrutar el día a día como se debe.

-Toma, quiero que le entregues esto a mamá- Luan pidió de favor que le entregue aquella carta hecha por su amiga a su madre, para que "Vanzilla" siga siendo parte de la familia, al igual que el espíritu luchador de aquella chica, el cual su alegría no se desvaneció durante todo el día.

FIN.

 _ **Este one-shot va dedicado a una amiga, la cual le he tenido mucho aprecio, la cual tome su idea de "Vanzilla", para un homenaje merecido, el cual mi único deseo es que ella lea este fic, lo cual lo hice con toda mi alma, finalmente deseo que me escriba pronto, para compartir ideas de fics, sin más preámbulos, Gracias Totales!**_

 _ **Atte: TonyPresidio, un pequeño topógrafo que desea sentirte de nuevo Adrianita.**_


End file.
